


《Cider with Roci》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.转生设定+ABO2.并非一开始就有前世记忆3.虽然是转生设定，但这并不意味着这文不病_(√ ζ ε:)_
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	《Cider with Roci》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.转生设定+ABO   
> 2.并非一开始就有前世记忆   
> 3.虽然是转生设定，但这并不意味着这文不病_(√ ζ ε:)_

苹果酒浸透了整间屋子。 

多弗朗明哥听见罗西压抑的喘息，在他为他准备的客房深处，陷在柔软的床垫与绒毛抱枕中央，默默的郁郁的，犹如一只濒死幼兽的哀鸣。 

他想了想，最终还是把已经落在门把上的手上移了些许，在门板上叩到，“罗西？” 

“……” 

他没有听见回应。 

这是罗西南迪搬来马德里的第七天，也是罗西南迪作为一个omega初次发情的第一天。 

就躺在多弗朗明哥的客卧里。 

罗西南迪会是一个omega，这在唐吉柯德家中几乎是个不用去讨论的事实，小多弗两岁的罗西和他的哥哥一点都不一样，金发柔软蜷曲，骨骼圆滑细腻，甚至连脾性也是温吞马虎的，走路摔跤，吃饭碎碗，如果不是唐吉柯德到底还有个贵族头衔，多弗都怀疑他能不能平安长到成年。 

罗西南迪就像他们的母亲。 

在多弗朗明哥的记忆里，他们的母亲一直是个模范般的omega，安静，柔顺，脸上永远挂着恬淡的笑容，因为生育了两个孩子而拖垮了身体，因而在丈夫故去之后早早得搬到了加利西亚的乡间静养，连带着她的孩子们一起。 

那一年，多弗朗明哥八岁，已而以长子的身份继承了父亲的爵位。 

加利西亚是一片远称不上繁华的土地，不繁华，却也并不荒僻，群山会在黄昏的阴影下晕出紫色，然而天空和海水却又活着，但到了连太阳也沉入深海的时刻，那么即使睡在床上，人们也会在深夜里听见狼群。 

多弗朗明哥在那里生活了两年，又在两年后孤身回到了马德里，他有贵族的头衔，贵族的财产，而更重要的，他有自己。 

而等到罗西考上圣费尔南多皇家美术学院并搬来马德里的时候，多弗朗明哥已经早早的开好了自己的金租公司，身家过亿。 

他们这对相似又相反的兄弟放在一起，恰如同种的种子开出截然的花朵，循着不同的轨迹，却又相互吸引。 

他推开门走了进去。 

屋内的情形和多弗想象中的相差无几，初次发情的omega在床铺里陷得极深，苹果酒浓郁甘甜的香气如有实质般却源源不断的往外散溢，而陷在床垫里的罗西扭头看他，眼中水汽迷漫，声音却又软的如同过熟的葡萄，不用掐，只要用手一碰就会汁水四溢。 

“多弗……”他喃喃道，听上去又弱又乖，“帮帮我……” 

“你这个样子，可来不及上医院了啊，罗西。”多弗朗明哥摇着头走近，轻抚过他弟弟的脸颊，他的信息素也被omega的味道勾引出来，陈年龙舌兰的香气老辣而苦，却又带着黑巧克力一般醇。罗西摇着头像在抗拒，然而身体却因alpha熟悉的味道得到安抚，他的喉结上下滚动，白皙的皮肤上带着大颗大颗的汗珠。 

“你很诱人啊，”他说道，让手掌滑落到罗西南迪的胸膛，“亲爱的罗西。” 

“不……”压上去之前他听见罗西脆弱的拒绝，又轻又短，像是漂在海面的肥皂泡泡，只一个音节便没了踪影。 

罗西根本不可能撑的下去。 

近年来的生育率持续走低，政府却又始终不肯提高保险与福利，最后更是干脆加强了对抑制剂的管控措施——原本就在处方药之列的抑制剂素来获取困难，在管控加强之后想要取得更是难如登天，黑市上抑制剂的价格翻了倍的涨，然而即便如此都有市无价，就算是唐吉柯德这样老牌的贵族家庭，也依然没有办法从秩序森严的黑市当中购买得到。 

没有门路，就是这么无可奈何的事情。 

罗西南迪对着空荡的天花板眨了眨眼，在多弗朗明哥的牙齿刺破后颈的那一刻闭上了眼睛。 

龙舌兰灌入苹果酒中，无法相融的液体在血管里肆虐开来，酒味更浓，苦味更重，然而苹果的红润而清新的味道也开始烧灼般的涌动，琼浆玉饮，加利西亚红褐色的夏天和落雪的冬天，火炉旁相拥而眠的两个孩子的身影。 

“……多弗……” 

omega的气味是诱人的根源，而罗西的声音则是最后的开关，多弗朗明哥拂开他象征般的反抗，惊异的发现罗西甚至在迎合他的身体。 

他想咬他的喉结，而罗西便已经仰起了脆弱的脖颈，他想吻他的锁骨，而罗西便已经抬起了白皙的胸膛，他揉捏他的乳尖，用指甲划过他的小腹，而罗西却自然而然的分开双腿缠上他的腰，隔着布料磨蹭他勃起的阴茎。 

熟练而生涩，抗拒而顺从，惊人的矛盾在罗西健美的躯体上逐一显现，然而多弗并不在意。 

他释放出自己的信息素，把罗西南迪整个包裹起来，omega分泌出的体液成为了充分的润滑，他几乎不用花什么力气就得以进入罗西的身体，他的弟弟半闭着眼呻吟，说不清是喘息还是呜咽，柔软的金发汗湿成一绺一绺的小卷，又在他的指尖被细细分开。 

既然并不抗拒，多弗朗明哥想着，那为什么又要抖的这么厉害。 

罗西的体内和其他omega并无二致，一样的高热，一样的湿软，肠道紧裹着alpha的性器像是裹着救命的稻草，他握着罗西的腰反复抽插，有些着迷的去吻他的眼睑，水声混着他自己的喘息在房间里回荡，他突然意识到罗西的在刻意压抑自己的呻吟。 

是不敢出声吗？他想，有些恶意的加重了顶弄的幅度，而罗西的身子颤了一下，却也只是更用力的夹紧了他的身体。 

“别怕，”多弗朗明哥温柔的说道，将手指探入罗西的口中，逗弄自己弟弟躲闪着的柔软舌肉，“叫出声，我不会怪你。” 

而罗西凝望着他，眼底有一闪而逝的悲戚。 

他没由来的觉得烦躁，张口咬住罗西的胸膛，他的汗水都浸着苹果酒的香气。 

这香气渐渐引出了回忆。 

在加利西亚的第一年罗西曾生过一场大病，连续三日高烧不退，差点急疯他们的母亲，然而病好之后的罗西表现却更加诡异，但这却是只有多弗朗明哥了解的实情。 

如果不是罗西的笨拙一如既往，多弗朗明哥阴暗的想到，他甚至会怀疑病愈后的那个根本不是罗西。 

罗西是安静的，但他也会在田野里奔跑笑闹，罗西是粘人的，永远不会离开他超出三步距离，罗西是他从襁褓开始看着长大的弟弟，因此只能是他，主动的，离开罗西。 

夏天的时候他带罗西在田野里玩耍，摘取黑莓和红浆果，罗西圆润的手指被果汁染出鲜亮而斑驳的红色，整个人都散发着黏糊糊的甘甜气息。而多弗朗明哥捏死了落在他肩上的飞蛾。 

他以为罗西会被那虫子的丑陋尸体吓到，会哭，或者会骂，却没想到罗西甚至没有说话，他只是站在那儿望着多弗朗明哥，以病愈后才有的，那双无端端带着忧愁的眼睛。 

他站在那儿，却又好像和他隔着堪比银河的距离。 

多弗朗明哥始终想不明白，罗西为什么会在病愈之后突然对他升起了隔阂，那道隔阂坚实如冰，牢固且不可破裂，他抗拒他的触碰，谨慎的和他保持着距离，对他所做的一切不置可否，但是眼神却暗沉黏腻，像是被压烂了的果实。 

那个时候的罗西，高烧了整整三天的罗西，他记忆里可爱又可怜的罗西，到底发生了什么事情？ 

这个问题多弗朗明哥从未往深处想过，现在一想便觉头痛欲裂，他的罗西确实排斥过他，可是却又在后来的日子慢慢变回了过去的模样，重新安静而安心的依偎在他的身旁，在下雪的冬夜，在狼群出没的夏夜，在那些有野兽嘶吼的黑漆漆的夜晚，他让罗西睡在自己的枕边。 

“你在怕什么呢？”他说着，一边撸动罗西的性器一边吻他，omega泛滥的体液在抽插间发出令人脸红的水声，而罗西却好像急不可耐似的拥住了他的脖颈。 

“多弗……”他喃喃着，又重复了一遍他的名字，那语调如梦似幻，就好像终于拥紧了渴望的梦境，“多弗……” 

说到此处时他的身体又抖了一下，紧跟着便忍不住开始收紧大腿，omega脆弱的肠道在alpha的攻势下愈发柔软，甚至潜藏深处的第二个入口也快被撞开，生殖腔的前端柔顺的吸住alpha的龟头，信息素涌动着想要将对方吃干榨净。 

“……多弗……”罗西迷茫的重复着，似乎并不抗拒，却又好像即将哭出。 

整张床上都是他的汗水和体液，如果就这样做下去，恐怕会脱水而亡吧。 

“可以吗？”多弗象征般的问着，却又在罗西点头前从衬衣的胸袋子里摸出一支针剂。 

“差点忘了你是第一次，”他说着，排净空气后便将针剂注射进罗西的小臂，“这是新研制的产品，带避孕效果，对你没有害处。” 

而罗西的脸色，一点点苍白了下去。 

抑制剂注射完成，多弗朗明哥拔出针管，可罗西却突然开始了不要命的疯狂挣扎，然而在生殖腔已被操开的现在，他根本没有挣脱的余地。 

多弗朗明哥不明所以，只以为是omega畏惧成结的本能作祟，然而他所掌握的所有安抚办法都不起作用，罗西的虹膜红的似要滴血，即使此刻挣扎会弄伤自己也在所不惜。 

他挣得厉害，甚至不停的在多弗朗明哥的后背捶打，力道用了十成十，身体却又因为发情瘫软下来，后穴紧裹着将alpha的性器吃的更深，几乎是要将对方整个吞进生殖腔里。 

多弗朗明哥被他闹的不耐，又不想真的伤到他，干脆将信息素彻底释放了出来，龙舌兰的味道彻底将苹果酒压制下去，罗西被影响到浑身瘫软，像做不设防的空城一样被他侵入进去。 

但他的眼神。 

多弗朗明哥的心头骤然一颤。 

做到这个地步的性没有停下的可能，而多弗朗明哥也根本不打算刹车，他继续侵犯着罗西柔软的身体，一遍一遍让那个狭窄的入口因他颤栗，他反复舔去罗西眼角的泪水，品味着其中苹果酒的甜香，他的弟弟是他柔软的牵挂，是他童年的庇护与见证，而今天更是将在他的标记之下彻底打上他的痕迹，染上他的颜色，成为他的物品。 

这个念头让他激动，情不自禁的吻了吻罗西的唇角，即使没得到回应也并不在意，只差最后一步了，他想。 

射精的瞬间有大量的画面涌入他的脑海，掺杂着童年里罗西莫名的眼神，甚至让他骤然回忆起一件他一直认为无足轻重的小事。加利西亚的乡村教师热衷于让学生抄写地名，而他们兄弟自然也不例外，然而罗西抄写地名的本子奇怪非常，以至于时至今日他都能复述出其中的内容。 

塞维利亚，安达卢西亚，马拉加，德雷斯罗萨，德雷斯罗萨，德雷斯罗萨…… 

这世上何曾有德雷斯罗萨？ 

这世上何曾有过德雷斯罗萨！ 

他又看见了那双带着无端忧愁的眼睛。 

射精的过程还在继续，罗西面色苍白的感受着他的结在体内膨胀，而多弗朗明哥却恶意的调整了动作，让自己的结在罗西的生殖腔内卡的更紧，这对omega来说是极端的痛苦，然而罗西想必能够承受。 

“标记完成了，”多弗朗明哥说道，无比的温柔的贴上罗西南迪冷汗密布的额头，从他弟弟的眼底，他能读出莫名的恐惧。 

“这次你还会背叛我吗，柯拉松。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想在后记里把设定详细交代一下，但是因为太懒所以算了【…… 有不理解的话可以留言问我_(√ ζ ε:)_   
> 标题来源于洛瑞•李自传三部曲第一部《罗西与苹果酒》，文中一些有关环境的描写也参考了他的自传。   
> 全文3500+，以上


End file.
